


Bloody Wedding Dress

by BloodRedMoonRobin



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood and Gore, Bottom Will Graham, Dark, Drama, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Jealous Hannibal Lecter, Love at First Sight, M/M, Model Will Graham, Multi, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Hannibal Lecter, Protective Hannibal Lecter, Rape/Non-con Elements, Romance, Seduction, Stalking, Top Hannibal Lecter, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-09-01
Packaged: 2019-07-02 07:07:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15791493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodRedMoonRobin/pseuds/BloodRedMoonRobin
Summary: Hannibal meets Will and is immediately in love with him...





	Bloody Wedding Dress

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,  
> I don't know I heard the song Lovefool and the idea came somehow up.  
> I really hope you like and enjoy it ;)

_**Chapter 1 Cruel Flower** _

 

Hannibal cursed himself for agreeing to this the very moment they entered.

Alana his co-worker and former student begged him to come along as she had a crush on a photographer she apparently met in some club.

Unfortunate for him she didn't made her interest clear and now they were standing in some little studio where her crush had a shooting.

The male model she was photographing had to say it bluntly no talent nor elegance or anything else that would make it worth to even go through the work.

He did so often the wrong poses even the photographer began to sigh in despair wanting to finish the shoot as soon as possible after agonizing thirty minutes, she smiled at him telling him they had enough pictures of him and will sort out the best.

The young man just snorted telling her that obvious all would be perfect, which showed how delusional he was about his own abilities and complaining about something, he rushed out of the room like the hot headed child he was.

Hannibal bored to the core hoping to finally being released swore Alana would pay for this somehow, as the photographer walked with a wide smile to them.

“ You really came ! “ she said cheerfully, as she hugged Alana.

Alana chuckled “ Of course I would come. After all you did invite me, Beverly “ she stated, a light blush on her cheeks.

A fond smile grazing her lips “ I'm happy.“ she said, before turning her attention to Hannibal.

“ Oh, and who is this ? “

“ Oh, this is Doctor Hannibal Lecter, a colleague and friend of mine. He is quite a fan of any kind of art so I took him with me. “ she introduced them.

The other extended her hand “ Beverly Katz, nice to meet you. “

Hannibal took her smiling “ The pleasure is on my side, Miss Katz. “

Alana cleared her throat “ So this was the model you told me about...”

Beverly scoffed “ Him ? Oh god no ! “ she exclaimed “ This was just Matthew, he is one of the most arrogant and sadly worst models I ever had. He has no talent and absolute no will to take this job serious. He could never compare to him. “

“ And where is the mysterious golden boy you bragged so much about. “ Alana asked.

Hannibal doubted there was even such a person here maybe just one who did at least a little bit his job but nothing more.

Beverly was about to open her mouth, when a young man in a velvet silk robe stepped in the room.

Her face immediately lit up and she ran towards him calling out “ Will...”

She hugged him tightly making Alana's face twist in jealousy, the look on her face priceless.

As it became clear the man was another model and they would shoot in a moment he prepared himself to leave when the man took off the robe, revealing a bunch of soft dark curls, smooth flawless marble like skin, ruby lips and the most beautiful cerulean blue eyes, deeper than the deepest sea. He was the image of one of his beloved paintings.

His train of thoughts was interrupted by the loud voice of Miss Katz

“ Let's rock this shit ! “

And they did.

Will was truly perfection. His every movement and expression an art of itself.

The pictures became vivid, the perfect balance of elegance, grace and sexiness.

The way his dark curls fell in his face, he bared his neck, placed his hands, laid or sat.

The way he laid on the black silk sheets, red rose petals around him and on his porcelain skin a few on his cheeks, bare chest, in his hand slipping through his fingers, one in the corner of his lips, the black jeans a perfect fit, the way the water drops rolled down his lean frame, his lean muscles highlighted by the play of light and shadows, the burning fire in his eyes, strong expression and his fingers tracing his oh so kissable ruby lips in a seductive manner. It took his breath away.

At one shoot he was completely exposed except a red silken sheet skillfully laid on his lap in an aesthetic manner and for the body painting on his skin. A blue butterfly on his chest right above his heart, a little red heart under his left eye, floral patterns from his thigh to his navel over his chest and along his neck and cheek.

By another he had his hair combed back, a lose white shirt, black white hoodie, blue jeans ripped at his knees and a pair of white red sneakers on, some with the black red hat, some without.

Then there was one where he looked very boyish and showed the brightest smile, making his heart thump.

The last one a black snake laid on his chest, then wrapped around his neck and waist. He was utterly stunning.

Hannibal was like bewitches completely speechless, staring at this gorgeous creature not able to tear his eyes away.

Beverly very pleased and happily stretched, shouting.

“ This was amazing, good work. Let's finish for today. “

She walked to Will, who had a lovely smile on his lips petting his shoulder as she showed him the pictures.

“ You were amazing today ! “ she praised, handing him a towel.

Will took it wiping sweat from his face and hung it over his shoulders.

“ Now you exaggerating “ he chuckle, so sweetly

She shook her head “ Believe me this was perfection. This was not just posing and looking good. This was bringing an image to life. No one could do this except for you. “

“ No, you are bringing those pictures to life I'm merely the clay you form to your wish. “

Beverly blushed, running a hand through her hair “ Aw, common. Let me introduce you to someone “ she took his arm and dragged him to them.

Hannibal's heart skipping a beat with every step they took.

“ So this is my master piece, Will Graham “ she began “ Will, this is Alana Bloom “

A smirk gracing his lips “ Ah, I heard a lot about you. I'm so happy to finally get to meet you “

Alana faked a smile, obvious disturbed by their closeness, even he couldn't deny the annoyance he felt about it.

“ Likewise. I also heard lots about you. “

“ I hope only the good things “ he winked.

Beverly hummed “ Who knows ? “ she mocked.

“ Well, according to her description of you. You are a true masterpiece. “

Will huffed a laugh “ God, that's - “

“ That's the utterly truth, I'm afraid. You truly are a masterpiece “ Hannibal interrupted him.

Then his attention snapped to Hannibal and he swore to see something like interest sparkling in those eyes.

Will hummed “ Well, how would you describe it ? “

“ What I saw from you work is not plain modeling. You took a blank canvas and colored it in the most beautiful colors to a masterpiece, worth shedding tears for.

“ So I am art in your eyes “

“ In the most beautiful sense of the word. “ he replied truthfully, a masterpiece he wanted to lock away and hide from the world only for his eyes to see.

“ Careful Hannibal not to make Beverly jealous “ Alana suddenly said, hurt in her voice.

“ Oh, as long as I'm the only one who takes such pictures of him I have no problem with admirers. “ she replied, laughing.

Alana bit her lips “ So you both are together ? “ she asked straight forward.

They both looked at each other then Will let out a sweet chuckle

“ We are like a married couple “ he began, watching Alana's expression, then intensively looking at Hannibal “ which likes the same gender “

Alana seemed relieved, yet still wary.

“ So...”

“ She prefers women and I men “ he finished for her licking his lips “ So don't worry she is free at the moment and your chances are better than mine. “

A deep red blush flushed on Alana's face.

Hannibal couldn't hide his amusement about the situations. Miss Alana Bloom, speechless and red like a tomato. Also his chances seemed quite good with his new muse as he revealed an interest in the same gender, even though he would make him his even if it weren't the case.

Beverly was about to say something when a loud voice echoed “ Will ! “

The voice seemed to make his angel shiver, as a blond beautiful woman stepped closer.

“ Will ! “ she called out again, then leaped to him and pulled him into a tight hug.

“ You were fantastic, darling “ she said, kissing him.

Rage and jealousy boiling in him.

“ Bedelia, you here ? “ he asked bewildered “ I thought you were in Paris. “

She pulled away, putting her hands on her hips “ And I was, by the way you got the job. But you don't think I would miss this out for the world. What a lousy manager would I be, sweetheart ? “

A smile bloomed on his “ You're right I'm glad you made it. “

She hummed and kissed him again, then her attention turned to Beverly “ You did a great job, too. Only you can make my Will look this good. “ she remarked.

Hannibal gritted his teeth at the words my Will and wanted to gut this woman, how dares she to kiss and call him hers.

“ Thank you, Bedelia “ Beverly mumbled, blushing a little.

Will leaned closer to Bedelia's ear, whispering something to her which seemed to please her. Then turned his attention back to Alana and Hannibal.

“ Bedelia, let me introduce to you Miss Alana Bloom. “ he began.

Bedelia smiled widely at her “ Oh, you must be our Beverly's girlfriend “ she stated, making Alana and Beverly alike embarrassed.

Before anything more embarrassing could happen he spoke up again. 

“ And this Hannibal, an admirer of my art. “

Bedelia raised a brow, confusion on her face “ Your art ? “

“ Yes “

“ Now, I'm intrigued. It's a pleasure to meet a man with such fine taste. “ she held out her hand.

Hannibal played along shaking her hand “ The pleasure is on my side “

She smiled fondly at him before taking Will's arm stating “ I'm very sorry but I have to drag the little devil here away. We have still work to do. I'm sure Beverly can take care of the rest alone. “ she said more to Will than anyone else.

Displeasure seemed to be shown on the model's face but he fast put on a smile again, which made him melt.

“ It was very nice to meet you, Hannibal “ he began “ I'm sorry our meeting was cut so short. I would like to hear more about your opinion to my work and you will visit me again. “

A smirk forming on his lips “ The pleasure was on my side. Of course I would love visit you. “

“ See you soon, Hannibal “ Will said cheerfully, waving as he was dragged away by Bedelia.

_Oh, they would meet again...very soon, he thought_

He watched Will's vanishing form, still looking at the spot where he vanished out of his sight.

He excused himself, as there was no more business for him here with Will vanished.

Not really interested in this awkward love story of those women.

 

That night he had his mind was filled with Will, his smile, how he was covered in roses, the snake wrapping around him, how his blue eyes shinned, the way he threw his head back, the sound of his laughter, his every move and word.

 

He remembered the man who repaired his precious car and told him about his displeasure with his beautiful but yet unloving and unfaithful wife, he was sure she would kill him if he had any money.

He remembered there was club she often visited, a shady establishment.

He easily spotted her as she drunkenly stumbled through the doors.

He pretended to help her and took her with him, she had a foul smell, also her organs would be inedible.

But he needed her for her look he quickly sliced her throat, letting the blood gush out, painting her red dress red, he cut out her heart and filled her stomach and mouth with red and pink roses also her nice green eyes he stabbed through with blue roses. He arranged her after the image of Holy Mary and laid her heart in her hand, representing it as a courting gift.

Satisfied he looked at his work yet he knew it couldn't compare to the beauty of the art of his angel.

Smiling he walked through the night.

The Ripper has found his muse.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ;)  
> I really like the idea of Will being a model and how he attracts Hannibal also the friendship between Beverly and him.  
> The next is nearly finished so it will follow shortly.  
> Please tell me what you think and if the story is any good.  
> Thank you so much ;)


End file.
